mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Curious
Little Miss Curious is the twenty-eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About Her *Friends: Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Tickle *Family: None *Species: Shaped human *Job: Asking questions and wanting to know everything. *Love: Mr. Tall Story Little Miss Curious just wants to know everything. She asked why the worms have bow ties in Nonsense land. She went to the library to find a book that everything she wants to know, but the librarian scolds Miss Curious for holding the line. She ran away in the end! ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Curious appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks, except she has a yellow nose and freckles, her bow resembles Little Miss Whoops' only blue, and her shape is changed from an oval to a rectangle. In Series 2 she was completely mute until Trees. She made short appearances in Clean Teeth, Eyeglasses, Gifts, Dining Out, Game Shows, Sun & Moon, Sneezes & Hiccups, Skyscrapers,Radio, Cinemas,Pets, Trees, Sand & Surf, Surprises,Parks, Travel, and Pests. Episode Appearances *Clean Teeth (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dining Out (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Shows (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Parks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sand & Surf *Cinema (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sun & Moon *Pets *Trees *Surprises Accents *UK: Cardiff *US: Bulgarian Voice Actresses *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999). *Sophie Roberts (2009-present) *Claire Morgan (UK, 2009-present) Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Clean Teeth (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Trees *She had a normal ponytail in Surf and Sand.was also seen dancing *Her house is green with a yellow front door, 2 windows, a red roof and a chimney which looks like a question mark. *She is one of the characters who wore a bow on her head the others are Little Miss Naughty & Little Miss Whoops. *She was seen with Mr. Bump in Game Shows during Mr.Stubborn's game show commercial but he did not get hurt so it is unknown if she cares if he gets hurt or not *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *Her clues resemble Mr. Nosey's. *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *She has been angry in Cinema. *It is unknown if she will get more talking lines. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet. *She may have a crush on Mr. Nosey *Her quotes so far were: "Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when you can just drive around it?" (when she and Miss Sunshine talk to Mr. Happy and when Mr. Happy says that he is happy to answer any questions) and "Why did you drive through that Tree after Mr. Happy said that you wouldn't fit?" (when Mr. Strong tries to push Mr. Rude through the tree) and "SURPRISE" in Surprises. *Her quotes so far were from anniversary: "Oh No!, I Gonna Do It and Yourself for It and Now I Cry" *She was also seen cheering and screaming (like AAAAHHH! Real Monsters on Nickelodeon) in Pets. *She has no drawn nose in Surprises, maybe it's the quality or the creators (like Mr. Forgetful) forgot to draw one. *She has been seen with Mr. Strong, Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Tall, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr Fussy, Mr Messy, Mr Lazy, and Mr Bump *Her catch phrase is I wonder why. but she sometimes says who, what, when, where, or how\ *Mr.Rude once wanted a bear to take her away in Trees. *She doesn't appear in Japanese version Mr. Men Show *She was seen riding a unicycle in Game Shows. *She was seen on the beach in Sun and Moon and in Radio. *She was seen at a drive in movie theater in Cinema. *She was seen on an airplane in Eyeglasses. *She danced in Sand and Surf and in Parks. Ironically, they form the same episode! *She was seen at the Dillydale Goat Show in Pets. *Also in Sun and Moon, she was wearing a sun costume, so she has been seen without her bow. Counterparts *The Hoobs (the Hoobs, all ask questions). *Timmy the Lamb (Timmy Time, both are Curious) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland, both are curious and have blonde hair). *Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates, they are both curious) . *Elmo (Sesame Street, both are curious and have a Bulgarian accent.) *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales, they're both orange, have yellow hair, freckles and a dark orange nose). *Kookee (Yoohoo And Friends, they're both curious.) *Her Little People Big Charlie counterpart is Charlie because they're both curious. *Hedgehog (Animal Time, they're both curious.) *Ariel (Little Mermaid, they're both curious.) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, they both wear bowties and ask questions.) *Applejack (My Little Pony, both are orange and blonde) *Curious Puffball (Puffballs, they're both curious, ask questions, and have a Bulgarian accent.) *Rosie (Thomas & Friends, they both can be annoying to Thomas and the Mr Men at times.) *Leafeon (Pokémon, both have similar hairstyles.) *Champeed (Homestar Runner, both rarely speak and are similar shapes.) * Goldilocks (Goldilocks and The Three Bear, both are blonde and curious.) * Curious George (Curious George, both are curious) * The Owl (Beano, both are curious.) * Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair) * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair) * Dizzy (Bob the Builder, both are orange and curious) * Ben and Carrol (Outnumbered (2006-) both their questions can be annoying to the Mr. Men and Jake). * Mr. Forgetful (both are dumb, though Mr. Forgetful is deliberately dumb and Miss Curious isn't). * Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both have blonde hair and curious). * Maude M. Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are curious). * Lindsay (Total Drama series, both are blonde have orange have blue in there hair and they're curious.) * Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears (the 2012 show( both are curious) * Mr. Nosey (both are curious) * Pinga (Pingu, both are curious) * WALL•E (WALL•E) Both are curious Languages about her French:Madame Pourquoi Spanish:Dona Curiousidad International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Pourquoi (French) *Η Κύριος Περίεργη (Greek) *好奇小姐 (Taiwan) *호기심양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nonsense * Little Miss Careful * Mrs. Page The Librarian Pictures Only * Little Miss Naughty (shadowed) * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Fun (shadowed; Roger must've thought about her as this is a book before her story) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Perfect * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV). * What A Question Little Miss Curious(TV). * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy(TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault(TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:No Visible Nose